1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of electrode apparatuses for stray field radio frequency (“RF”) heating.
2. Discussion of the Background
A conventional electrode apparatus for stray field heating typically includes at least two parallel electrodes. The electrode apparatus is electrically connected to an RF generator that generates an RF signal. When the RF generator generates an RF signal, an RF field is generated between the two electrodes and a stray RF field is also radiated from the electrodes. The RF field is typically strongest in the region within the overlapping space between the electrodes, with a stray component of the field extending beyond the overlapping area of the electrodes. Stray field RF heating refers to the technique of heating a material by exposing the material to the generated stray field.